Power Outage
by DittoDudette
Summary: Noah has a fear! What ever is it? It is Cody's intentions to find out! Slash warning. Also, cliche warning. Oneshot! Sorry for everyone who wished for me to update.


**Hey DittoDudette! I'm in the mood to write lately. Warning: Don't get used to it. Anyways, this is a light-hearted, fun story for NoCo! I was in the mood for cliche. Don't know why. I hate cliche things. There are so many stories about people being scared of things. Especially when it comes to romance stories. Oh well. Enjoy!**

"Noah, what are you scared of?" Cody asked, his cerulean eyes gazing at Noah.

Noah remained still, keeping his eyes locked on his book. "Why are you so curious?" Noah answered in a blunt voice.

They were in Noah's room at The Playa de Losers during a stormy day. Cody was sitting on the beanbag on the floor, while Noah was reclined on his bed reading a book. The two had created a strong friendship since the show started. Cody had found a way to break Noah's outer shell, and he happened to have found his only true friend. Cody had a slight crush on Noah, but he hid it. Cody was scared of everyone's reactions upon finding he was bi-sexual.

Noah had mutual feelings for the tech geek. He would never admit the crush either. Noah didn't want anyone to think he went soft for someone. He wasn't ashamed that he was gay. It wasn't that at all. It was that he didn't want to admit he liked smeone in general. He would have to swallow his pride in order for that to happen. Pride-swallowing was something Noah couldn't do without having the right moment.

Cody looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, you were eliminated before the phobia challenge. I'm just wondering what you would've said if you were still there." Cody said, looking back up.

"I'm not scared of anything, really." Noah replied, finally glancing away from his book.

"You sound like Courtney." Cody replied with a small smirk. He got up from the beanbag and was standing up.

Noah scowled. "Well, I'm not anything like her." He closed his book before continuing, "And, anyways, I'm not scared of anything."

"That's impossible. You have to be scared of _something_." Cody said, sitting next to Noah on the bed. A sound of thunder hit the room from the stormy day.

"Sorry to disappoint you honey, but I'm not scared of anything." Noah responded.

Cody studied him closely. "Even Duncan is scared of something. Celine Dion music store standees of all things! You have to have some sort of fear."

"We can sit here and argue about this all day if you'd like. I'd prefer not to waste my breath on it, but whatever works." Noah said, raising his eyebrow up.

Cody, being the persistent individual he was, kept pressing Noah. "You can tell me. We're best friends!" Cody's puppy dog eyes were being sent to Noah.

Noah did not miss the look he was being given. He pinched his nose bridge. "I have nothing to tell you." A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, outside of the window. It was followed by thunder.

"Well then, I won't tell you what _I'm_ scared of." Cody replied, trying to act cool.

"It's defusing a time bomb under pressure." Noah answered, using his knowledge from watching the challenge on TV.

Cody looked confused and scared at the same time. "Noah, I know your smart and everything, but that is on borderline stalker."

"Cody, you admitted it on TV. The phobia challenge, remember?" Noah told him.

"Oh…yeah." Cody replied, looking down at the floor. He was embarrassed from his absent-minded statements.

Noah, feeling as courageous as ever, scooted closer to Cody. Noah lifted Cody's chin up, giving him a brave face. "If it helps, you look cute when you're embarrassed."

Cody's blush grew bigger. He didn't pull away from Noah's touch. In fact, he did the opposite. He quickly closed the distance between their lips. Noah was a bit shocked by his action, but he didn't argue. He leaned in closer to show Cody he was completely okay with it.

Another streak of lightning hit the sky. A screeching sound filled the room. All of the sudden, the lights went out. Noah pulled away hastily.

"The lights went out. It must be a power outage." Cody said. Noah didn't respond, leaving Cody left silent. Cody touched Noah's hand which was shaking rapidly.

"Noah, are you okay?" Cody asked, tightening his grip on Noah's hand.

Once Noah's eyes had adjusted to the dark, he grabbed the flashlight off the end table. He pressed the button to turn it on. Only then did Cody see the terrified look on Noah's face.

"Noah, are you okay?" Cody asked, hoping Noah wasn't mad about the kiss.

"I'm fine." Noah answered his voice shaky. He gripped the flashlight tighter, moving it all around the room.

"Dude, you're not 'fine'. You look really freaked out." Cody said. Noah grunted in annoyance and kept the flashlight in a tight grip.

Curious, Cody tried to grab the flashlight from Noah's hands. "No!" Noah yelled, taking the flashlight out of Cody's reach.

A sly smirk formed on Cody's face. 'You're scared of the dark, aren't you?"

Noah sighed in frustration. "Yes," he mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me? Was that a yes?" Cody asked again just to give Noah a hard time.

Noah sneered at Cody. "Yes, I'm scared of the dark. I'm not scared of the actual dark. I'm scared of the actual things hidden in the dark." Noah said, trying to make the fear less ridiculous.

"Whatever you say, Noah." Cody said, smiling.

Noah rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. It's not like your fear is any better. Whose fear is defusing a time bomb under pressure? Now that's ridiculous." Noah said, pointing his finger into Cody's chest.

"Your fear is worse." Cody replied.

"Whatever gets you through the day." Noah replied, kissing Cody once again. Cody sank into it. The lights above flickered on again.

Cody pulled away from Noah to giggle. Noah had a small smirk on his face.

"So, why _are _you afraid of the dark?" Cody asked, smiling.

Noah sighed, "Well…"

**Fun Fact: When I first wrote this, I was going to have Noah be scared of eels :) That didn't fit well with the setting though. R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated! By the way, I understand if you think this is unorginal. It's supposed to be :)**


End file.
